Game Over
by fantasticality
Summary: Shane Gray never feels guilty. But after playing his cruel game with Mitchie, he's starting to think otherwise. Smitchie, written in Shane's POV. Merry Christmas, Lily!


**I'm back with another Christmas present! It's my first Smitchie in a _long _time. I hope you guys like it!**

**Dedication: For my wonderful friend, 0o SillyLily o0 as an early Christmas present and a _very _belated birthday present! Hope you like the Smitchie-ness, my friend!**

* * *

I leaned back on my couch as I thought about my current girlfriend.

Mitchie was always such an easy target, and she was hopelessly in love with me from the first moment she met me. I didn't need an extra nudge to choose her to be my next victim. Play with her heart, make her believe I love her, and then break it. It's all in good fun. I guess people have said that I have a rather twisted sense of fun, though…

She was so full of adoration for me she didn't care what I did. She just smiled her little smile and just waved me away to do what I wanted. When my attitude surfaced, she didn't mind. When I would snub her in front of my friends, she would say she understood later in the day. When I told her that I was at Tess' house working on a song, she smiled and told me to work my hardest.

I smirked.

What a gullible idiot.

I guess it was nice, though. Having someone worry and care for me felt pretty good. I drank in her praise and compliments in gulps. I looked forward to every day I would have a home cooked meal from Mitchie. I drowned in every kiss she gave me, no matter how short it was. I found myself being lost in her wide chocolate orbs.

My eyes widened as I thought about my behavior these past months. This was not a good sign.

No matter, I thought, waving off my concerns like yesterday's outfit. I could just break her fragile little heart if I got attached.

When the lock clicked, I turned to see Mitchie taking off her shoes and walking towards me. I prepared myself for a kiss. But judging her angry face, I figured what I was getting was far from a kiss.

"How could you?" she demanded angrily, marching over to me and crossing her arms.

What did I do? I thought the situation through a moment. I was over at Tess yesterday and she was with Tess today – oh. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _Great going, Queen of Keeping Your Mouth Shut._

"Well?" Hurt brown eyes narrowed down at me.

Why was she even getting angry? Not wanting to get slapped, I decided to feign innocence. "What are you talking about, Mitch?"

She rolled her betrayed eyes and let out a bitter laugh. "What did you do? There are so many things that you've done in our relationship. You've snubbed me in front of our friends, you've bitched at me, and you've cheated on me." She listed all the things I had done, her glare intensified trying to get me to feel guilty.

Although Shane Gray never feels guilty about anything.

"So how do you feel about that now, Shane?" Mitchie finished, tears forming in her russet irises.

But when he makes a girl cry, that's a whole new story…

I grimaced as I felt guilt seeping into me. "Well, Mitch, you know that I have attitude problems. And because you want to wait until marriage to have sex, I need an outlet! It meant nothing, I promise!"

And for once, I was telling the truth.

"I know it meant nothing," she snapped. "But the fact you did it with Tess still pisses me off!"

Getting a bit annoyed, I retorted, "Well, you don't expect me to go without sex for four more years, do you? You're twenty and you want to get married at twenty-four! I'm a twenty-two year old man, being sex deprived is not a good thing for me!"

"So hire a hooker or something!"

"Mitch," I pinched the bridge of my nose tiredly, "can we just forget about this? We all know it didn't mean anything."

When she let out a small gasp, I raised my eyes to look at her. I saw her lower lip trembling, tears pooling out of her chocolate orbs.

"I—I don't get it," she stuttered, hurriedly wiping her tears away. "I go out with you for two years and not once have you said, 'I love you' to me."

"Mitchie, I—"

"You what, Shane? I ignore all of those mean things you do to me because I love you. I do all of these other things because it makes you happy. And yet, you never even say that you love me! Do I even mean _anything _to you?!"

This would have been a great time for me to break her heart and dump her. I opened my mouth to say it was over between us, but I couldn't get my mind around those words. Why the hell couldn't I say it?

"You can't even give me a decent answer, can you?" Mitchie turned to stare at me, a pleading look in her teary gaze. "You can't, can you?"

I could only open and close my mouth, producing no sound.

Mitchie snapped her gaze to the floor, tears dripping onto the carpet. "This isn't worth it," she whispered. "You're not worth the heartbreak."

Abruptly, Mitchie turned and ran, whipping her head away from me and hitting my face with her hair. I could briefly smell her sweet shampoo of vanilla and peaches. As her footsteps thudded further and further away from me, I sank to the ground, laying flat on my back to think about what had just happened.

It was all so fast, my mind couldn't process anything. I knew I didn't want her to leave on her own, and I knew that I couldn't make her, either. I knew I'd miss her, too. I'd miss her sweet smile, her cute laugh, and her searing kisses. I'd miss waking up to her gorgeous face (almost) every morning, eating her delicious meals, and listening to her sing a song to me in her melodious voice.

I also knew now that I was in love with her.

I instantly sprung up, sprinting to our room.

_Mitchie's loved me for so long…_

I pushed open the door, revealing a sobbing Mitchie clutching one of my shirts.

…_and it's high time that she knows her love is reciprocated._

She turned to me with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Shane, what—what are you doing?"

Walking toward her, I reached out and gently pulled her into an embrace. "Telling you something that I should've told you a long time ago."

Her confused eyes blinked up at me, encouraging me to talk.

"I love you."

And when I laid my lips on hers, I knew I was through with playing my game. The beauty in my arms wasn't my victim anymore.

She was the love of my life.

My game was over. For good.

* * *

**Gahh, I'm sorry if it sucked, Lily! I know the ending scene was _really _tacky. But I hope it sufficed! I tried to make it as great as I could, but it didn't really turn out the way I want to. I hope it's okay...**

**And as a small note, remember that Mitchie just wants Shane to say that she loves her. Not being the type to fight back after she gets what she wants, Mitchie just accepts it and forgets. I guess. You can request a sequel, if you want. I can try to write Mitchie being POed at Shane. ^^ It'll be fun, I guess.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
